


I'd Give you the World.

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek2017 [1]
Category: The Flash
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mention of past rape and threats, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Day one, ColdflashweekLife as a pregnant omega isn't easy, especially going to school with a constant reminder of his ex. Then Len comes into his life and it's never the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day one
> 
> Protective

Barry was a sophomore at Central High he met a man. He did not know anything about this man; except that he was an alpha, a senior at the time, and that he had a jersey that said Thawne on it. Thawne had been a gentleman to Barry, helping Barry carry his books and bags in the hall a few times. Thawne never stuck around much, and it was a shame. Barry had never had an alpha talk to him, so he wasn’t sure what a courting process looked or felt like. Even though Thawne never told Barry his first name, the younger boy was interested. When Thawne asked Barry to a party, Barry agreed instantly. It was the biggest mistake of the young omega’s high school career.

The pair had been at the party for a few hours and were a couple drinks in when Barry felt dizzy. He was worried it was early heat onset, so Barry allowed Thawne to drive him home, except Thawne didn't take him home. He took him to an abandoned parking lot; what was once Central City’s most popular lover’s lane.

Barry begged and cried as Thawne deflowered him without a care, then dropped him off at home with a threat. Thawne told Barry if he ever told anyone Thawne would come back and kill Barry and his foster sister. Barry kept quiet about it for months, until he started to show. Thawne hadn't used any protection, and Barry wasn’t on any birth control. The young omega was scared. He didn’t feel right getting rid of it, so Barry became a single parent.

When he was five months along, and very noticeable, the questions began. Who was the father? Why didn't he know who the father was? Where was the alpha? Why wasn't he mated? The name-calling began after Barry failed to give answers. Slut, whore, loose, worse things. Even when his friends defended him, the names still hurt.

Barry met someone new the same month. Len had transferred from Keystone City to Central City. The two became friends almost immediately. Len was a Junior and an alpha, which took Barry a while to get use to. Barry had grown fearful of alphas after Thawne took advantaged him, the bastard still giving Barry a possessive look when he passed by. Thawne had cornered Barry early into the pregnancy, trying to get him to have an abortion; but Barry wanted to keep his child. That's how a lot of the name calling spread.

Len hadn't believed any of that nonsense. He saw how Barry flinch away when he got to close, keeping a good distance until the day Barry started trusting him. 

When Len had transferred he didn't come alone. His younger sister Lisa, a sophomore and omega, and his friend Mick, senior and alpha, had also transferred. They had gotten to know Barry as well. So well that Lisa instantly knew something was wrong; the way Barry was acting towards alphas. She told her brother what she thought, so that Len would be careful with Barry. Let Barry make the first move, give Barry plenty of space, be kind and gentle, things like that. When Barry started holding his hand; Len was elated. Barry trusted him, he let Len hold him, and he let him touch his belly (which is one of the best consents an alpha can receive, honestly). Barry starts to tell him how his foster dad was designing a nursery for the baby. During this talk, Len was joking that he was so big it may be twins, Barry however, looked as though a truck had hit him. Barry had never considered twins.

That's how Len ended up going to the clinic with Barry. The younger had feared going and had managed to avoid it up until this point. After checking in and being taken back to the exam room, the revealing ultrasound started. Sure enough, there were two babies, two baby boys. Barry cried, cried in fear and joy. Len was there to help, soothing him until he relaxed. 

It was towards the end of Barry’s sixth month that their low-key relationship became public. Len would walk Barry to class, the younger thanking him with a kiss. Lisa and Mick teased him, but Len didn't care. Barry was interesting, strong, smart, and the nicest person he'd met in a while.

It was during Barry's seventh month that Barry sat his boyfriend down and decided to tell him the truth about Thawne. 

Barry sat down on a bench outside on the school campus, the stone rather uncomfortable for his predicament. Len helped him sit down now that Barry was twice his normal size. Barry grabbed his hands, looking around in case Thawne was near. Taking a deep breath, Barry began talking.

"At a party of a friend of Thawne’s, I had a few too many drinks. Thawne had been hanging around me, bringing me drinks, and not leaving me alone at all during the party. He drugged me and took me out to that old lover’s lane. I didn't…he kept…I cried and begged him to stop, but he just did it over and over again. I hadn't taken my suppressants or birth control because I thought my heat wasn’t going to start for a few more days. I just tried to ignore it and forget until I got sick and kept getting bigger."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Len said, holding Barry's hands tightly as the rage danced in his eyes. 

"No, he threatened me and my sister’s lives. I just thought he was really into me…I played the fool and paid for it."

"No, you are not at fault for this, it’s that sick fuck’s fault." Len growled, watching the doors, just wishing to see the other alpha. Barry was sure if he walked out right now Len would rip the asshole’s throat out. Society frowned upon a lot of things, most pertaining to the treatment towards omegas after the Omega Rights Movement. The rape and impregnation of an omega is an offense the jury won't take two seconds deliberating. Len turned back to Barry, reaching out and wiping away his tears. "You need to tell your dad, he works for the cops."

"He'll be mad at me."

"I'll go with, I promise he won't be angry."

"But…Iris."

"He will protect her, and Mick can protect her here. Barry…please. You don't deserve to be called a whore."

"I think I might love you." Barry's eyes glowed as he leaned over and kissed Len.

"I'm okay with that." Len said, bringing a hand up to weave through Barry's hair. His wrist was grabbed midair, grabbing both of their attention. The face of senior Malcolm Merlyn, smiling back at them. Behind him stood Thawne, Barry gripping the hand he still held in fear. He looked at Barry, smirking at him.

"What do you want Merlyn?" Len said, ripping his hand away from the other man. It came to a rest on Barry's waist, pulling him closer out of instinct.

"I just heard you guys made it official. You're courting him, right?" Merlyn asked, smirking down at Barry. "You could do so much better."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Len said as Barry leaned over, tucking himself into the crook of Len's neck. His scent comforted him and distracting him from Thawne's eyes and smile.

"Well he's an unmated omega that's pregnant. He won't have much of a future since he has to raise a kid. Barry sighed, Len running a hand up and down his back.

"He's a whore." Thawne said, Len glaring at the other man. "He doesn't even know the alpha of his child." Barry curled in closer, trying to ignore the words, but couldn't. Len wasn't going to let them bully his omega like that, and the one thing he said had an effect.

"I'm the alpha." Merlyn and Barry both looked shocked. Len held Barry close. Thawne looked pissed off, not a normal pissed off, an alpha pissed off. Len could tell he was territorial over Barry's twins, and having another alpha take them as his own was the icing on the cake. Thawne looked ready to fight, Barry curling back up against him. "He's not a whore, and he has a future waiting after college for him." Len said, smiling victoriously at the two men. Thawne's eye was twitching. "You weren't even around when he got pregnant!" Thawne growled, surprising even his cohorts.

"We've been on and off since I lived in Keystone. Decided I should be responsible and move here to help Barry."

"Then why didn't you step up before?!"

"Barry wanted space, he still doesn't want people to know." Len said, kissing Barry on the shoulder. "Why do you care so much?" Len asked, glaring at Thawne.

"Something doesn't add up." Thawne said. 

The conversation ended when Barry’s step dad Joe pulled up in his car. Barry and Len stood up, Joe getting out of his car. Walking over Joe helping Barry to his feet.

"What's your name?" Joe demanded, eyeing the aggravated Thawne, having noticed the fearful look on Barry’s face. Thawne raised an eyebrow, looking from Barry to Len. 

"Eobard, most just call me Thawne."

"Okay Thawne, I don’t know what’s going on here, but stay away from my son." With that Joe led Barry to the car, Barry clinging to Len and dragging him with.

"You shouldn't have done that. Your life is ruined now." Barry whispered.

"I will care for you and these babies Barry." said Len.

"You can go to school for engineering, I'll withdraw next year so you can get a degree."

"No, we will both get our high school degrees and go to college. If you have to take online classes so be it. I'll watch the twins while you go to school."

"What about work?"

"I have a job set up that will get us through. Relax, it will be fine." The stopped at the car, Barry hugging Len.

"Come home with me. I'll tell Joe."

"Alright, Mick's taking Lisa to her ice skating practice."

"Len…thank you.” Barry said, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, ready to face Joe. Len smiled, opening the car door, helping Barry climb in.


End file.
